1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of board games of the type which simulate, in an amusing manner, the competition involved in collegiate sports, especially the competition between coaches in collegiate football. In particular, the game simulates the career of collegiate sport coaches, particularly football, by simulating their endeavor to recruit the best players, win games, become influential, and advance their career by eventually coaching the best college teams in the country.
2. Background Information
A number of board games are available which simulate sporting events and related subject matter. Some of these games are directed to various aspects of particular sports such as the acquisition of players, teams, and defeating other teams in simulated competition. Some board games stress the acquisition of teams while other stress different aspects of team sports such as winning a particular game.
Illustrative of available board games including games described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,957 and 4,027,882. Pat. No. 4,027,882 describes a board game which simulates building up and maintaining an athletic team and competition with other teams during a season. U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,957 describes a sports game board which simulates the acquisition of teams and players wherein the object of the game is to make the most amount of money by buying and selling the teams and players like pieces of property.
None of the above-mentioned games are directed toward simulating the coaching aspects of the sports. In particular, none of the prior games simulate the career of a coach, including his motivation and objective for himself as well as his team, as he tries to advance his own career while also trying to build up a good team and defeat the teams of his opponent coaches.
Typically, real life coaches start their career by coaching at schools of lesser sporting reputation. While coaching at a particular school, their immediate objective is to recruit the best players and win as many games as possible. They also have their own personal long range objective of eventually coaching and winning games at the best athletic schools. Many factors are involved in meeting these immediate and long range objectives. These factors include the ability to recruit the best players, the ability to win games, avoiding the violation of NCAA rules, gaining influence and recognition for successful coaching, and the ability to overcome various miscellaneous hurdles associated with coaching college teams over a long period of time.
The present invention incorporates all of these factors into a single game apparatus and method of play in a manner not achieved by any of the games presently available. In particular, the present invention simulates the immediate and long term objectives of collegiate football coaches as they endeavor to win games and enhance their influence and prestige by advancing to better coaching positions at more prestigious schools.